


December 20th: Welcome Home Holiday

by LittleSweetCheeks



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: AU-100, Angst with a Happy Ending, Holidays, Injured minor character, Love, M/M, ProﬁlersForChristmas2017, Smut, Team as Family, episode rewrite, i swear it gets better, only a little sad, witsec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-03 01:16:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12738069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: After nearly a year on the run, someone comes home to find the holidays have waited for them to arrive.





	December 20th: Welcome Home Holiday

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [FA_ProfilersForChristmas2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/FA_ProfilersForChristmas2017) collection. 



Spencer stood right outside the customs exit and waited. Dressed in his most comfortable khakis and shirt, he shifted from foot to foot, anxiety and anticipation warring within him. He knew it was blistering hot outside, but under the airport’s A/C, he was chilly.

A fresh wave of people started making their way down the hall and Spencer shifted his focus to faces, looking for one he recognized. Finally, he spotted eyes he knew. Bouncing in place, he waited for him to clear the security sensors, taking in the new hairstyle and other things like glasses. The moment Aaron was clear, Spencer flung himself into his arms. “You’re home.”

Aaron dropped his bags to catch the younger man. Burying his face in his hair, he wrapped him in a tight hug. “I’ve missed you.” Eventually, they separated. “How’s Jack?”

Wiping escaped tears from his face, Spencer gave him a wet smile. “I talked to Jessica, he’s doing okay. They had to get him into therapy because he was not coping well with waking up essentially an orphan. On the plus though, therapists were talking to him before anyone, Jessica included, was able to show up and he was already insisting you didn’t hurt him or Haley.”

“I hope he understands why I left.” Aaron collected his bags again and started to follow Spencer out of the building. “I hated doing it.”

“It was the best option we had at the time.”

“I know.” Aaron went quiet as they loaded the trunk and left. In his eight months in Europe, he’d gotten used to not talking. He was pretty well isolated and didn’t have much of anyone to talk to.

Spencer filled the silence during their drive with chatter about what else had been happening since the day everything had changed.

The Foyet case has rocked their world bad enough, but what had happened in the end, in that house, had nearly destroyed them all. Forensics had finally concluded almost a year after the fact that George Foyet had taken his time in the Hotchner home before Haley had arrived with young Jack. He’d located Aaron’s back up gun and had managed to get the lock undone so when mother and son arrived, he used it, instead of his own, to shoot them. Taking his time, the man had dragged Haley up to the master bedroom and displayed her in the middle of the floor before carrying Jack’s small body and stuffing it in a chest. Taking his time once he knew Aaron, the man at the center of his rage, was on his way, he taunted him as he smeared blood along stair railings and walls, taking care not to step in the puddles on the stairs and floors.

When Hotch had pulled up, Foyet had made sure the agent’s gun was placed where he would pick it up.

At the time, the Bureau’s incident review committee determined that GSR, prints, and blood indicated that Hotch had not only killed Foyet, but his ex-wife as well as the near fatal shooting of his four-year-old son. They cited his divorce and the loss of all custody of Jack as stressors. A warrant was issued for his arrest.

Emily had turned up at his apartment with the team behind her and they carted him away without a single thing to his name. From that moment on, he’d ceased to be Aaron Hotchner.

But now, eight months later, his name was cleared and he was going home. Or, to a hotel at least. The house had been sold, Jessica had applied the profit from its sale to Jack’s extensive medical bills, his apartment had been declared abandoned and his things sold. He wasn’t paying much attention as Spencer turned the car onto an unfamiliar street lined with new homes. “Where are we?”

Spencer didn’t answer until he pulled into a driveway across from a park. “Home.”

“Whose home?” Aaron leaned forward and stared at the single-story house with a fenced back yard.

“Three bedrooms, two bathrooms, fully paid for. This is your home.”

“Mine?” He still couldn’t believe it. “How?”

Spencer’s lips twitched in a knowing grin before it flitted away again. “Have you ever seen Emily and her mother in action together?”

“No.”

“I’ll find you the video.” He finally got out and waited for Aaron to join him. “I’m not supposed to, but I’m going to warn you.”

“Warn me?”

Reid nodded. “The others are inside.”

“Others?” He glanced up at the house.

“You missed a few things while you were away and… Everyone wanted to make it up. Fix it.”

He steeled himself. “Okay.”

Once he was sure Aaron was ready, Spencer opened the door and led him into a winter wonderland. “Merry Christmas, Aaron.” He whispered.

He was stunned. It may have been the height of summer outside, but indoors it was Christmas morning. The lights, the smells, the presents. “Wow.”

“What do you think?” Garcia asked as she rushed up to hug him. “Oh, you’re really home! We’ve missed you so much! Well, I’ve missed you so much, I can’t speak for the others.” She chattered.

“It’s okay, Penelope, this is…more than I ever could have asked for.”

She pulled him further into the room. “There’s more!”

“More?” He looked between the, confused, until they all turned toward the kitchen. Turning around, Aaron felt his heart almost stop. “Jack.”

His little boy, his son who’d only just turned four when he’d had to leave him, his life hanging on by a thread, unconscious in an ICU while he ran away, was carefully walking toward him with the help of a red and blue walker. Everyone watched as Aaron sank to his knees, arms wide, as he waited for Jack to carefully walk to him before throwing himself into his father’s arms.

Eventually, Aaron looked up at Jessica. “Thank you for bringing him by.”

She shook her head. “He’s home now, Aaron. And I have the house next door, Derek’s already had his guys pour a walk in the back yard so Jack can get from one to the other.”

Shocked, he looked at Morgan.

“We also made both houses totally Jack accessible.”

“Now that the hellos are out of the way, let’s eat!” Dave announced.

It was a full dinner with turkey, dressing, everything. The whole team squeezed around the large table with Jack seated on his dad’s knee. Everyone shared happy stories from the past months, laughing and making jokes. It was as if the nightmare from before had never happened.

Once the meal was over, father and son were pushed to the couch to hold court while everyone else brought them gifts to open, wrapped in cheerful holiday paper.

Aaron received several gift cards to help pay for things he would need to replace and Jack got new toys as well as things to help decorate his walker and wheelchair. It seemed like there would be no end to the gifts.

==

After the last of the team had left following the mountain of presents, Jessica collected a sleeping Jack from his father’s arms where he’d spent almost the entire day and carried him back to her house next door.

Locking up, Aaron turned to where Spencer was now nervously standing at the end of the hall. He crossed the room and stood close. “Hey.”

Spencer’s lips twitched. “Hey.”

“I think this is the first time we’ve been properly alone together.”

“Yes.”

“Are you staying?”

“I didn’t want to assume you’d just want to jump right back into our relationship. Things take time.”

“I want to jump in.”

“Good.” He sighed.

Burying his hands in Spencer’s hair, Aaron pulled him in for a desperate kiss, pressing his back to the wall as he ground their hips together. It’d been too long since the last time they’d touched. The sound of Spencer’s whimpers told him it’d been too long for him as well. Speeding up his hips, he doubled down in making out with him, keeping them pressed together, his feet around Spencer’s as he tried to share the same exact space with him. Hands desperately clung to the back of his shirt until the whimper’s hitched and turned into a moan. The knowledge that Spencer had just come spurred him on harder and faster until he too was pulsing out his release, but he didn’t break the kiss just yet. He wasn’t ready to be done.

Lips swollen, eventually Aaron broke the kiss and began working the buttons on Spencer’s shirt, sucking and kissing each inch of skin as it was exposed. When he uncovered his nipples, Aaron gave each one attention until the nub stood out hard and wanting. Stepping back, he yanked his own shirt off, not caring for the moment when his glasses caught inside the collar and went down as well. He gasped when large hands started tracing out patterns on himself.

Taking Aaron by surprise, Spencer pressed him into the opposite wall and began to remove his pants. “I need to see all of you. Now.”

“Should we take this to the bed?”

Spencer considered. “Yes.” He backed up, letting Aaron collect his shirt and glasses before following him into the master bedroom. He rushed to undress as he watched Aaron doing the same. Shoving the older man onto the bed, feet still on the floor, Spencer quickly moved to mouth his balls and soft cock. Lavishing them with attention until Aaron’s dick began to fill again. Grasping it with one hand, he began to work just the head in his mouth. Eventually, Aaron pulled his feet up, opening himself to his lover, thrusting shallowly into the wet heat.

“Please! Oh, god, please! Spencer!” Aaron thrust up again, trying to get some increased speed, the pace was driving him crazy. He felt Spencer’s had slip away as that mouth sank down, taking him almost completely and then there was suction and his mind went blank. When he felt himself about to explode, he gripped Spencer to warn him but the younger man just took him in further. Arching and crying out until his throat was sore, Aaron finally came, filling Spencer’s throat as he did. Panting, he dropped his legs out to the side and waited for Spencer to stand, feeling his renewed dick rubbing along his thighs. “Fuck me, Spence. I want to feel you inside of me.” He reached between his legs and pulled his ass open even further. “Take me.”

Spencer scrambled for a bottle of lube and a pillow, making Aaron lift his ass before settling back onto the latter. He watched Aaron spread himself again and slicked his dick up, wiping the rest against his hole. Gripping the top on one thigh, Spencer lined himself up and sank in all of the way at once, watching as Aaron hissed and cried out, his body twitching and pushing against the intrusion. Once the older man exhaled, Spencer started fucking him as hard as he could. He was thankful Jessica had taken Jack to her place one last time, neither man was being quiet as they both moaned and keened, crying out and begging as Spencer raced into his next orgasm, making Aaron come again as well. Pulling out, he helped Aaron scoot up the bed so they could both rest.

Aaron let himself dozen for a bit before he rolled onto Spencer. “We need a shower.”

“I know.”

“How big is the shower here?”

Spencer’s eyes met his. “You didn’t take a peek?”

“No.”

The younger man’s face lit up. “Let’s go.” He got up. “You’ll love it.”

Aaron quickly found that Spencer was right. He already was loving the shower. It was large enough that the water could run, steaming up the room, while an area stayed dry enough that they could have sex without slipping. He hurried to collect the lube they’d left behind before crowding Spencer against the wall, doing his best to reach around and coat his ass with slick. Stroking himself to hardness, Aaron threw the bottle out of the stall and gripped Spencer’s legs, lifting him up, folding him almost in half. Legs over his arms, Aaron lined up and sank his lover onto his prick, setting a punishing pace.

==

Sunlight streaming in the window the next morning woke Spencer. He quickly discovered he was alone in the bedroom and went in search of Aaron, finding him on the couch staring up at the tree. “Hey, you.”

“Hey. Thank you for this.” He waved at the decorations. “I know I missed a lot, but now I kind of got Christmas with Jack.”

“He was so happy you were coming home.”

“Seeing him…I didn’t want to put him down.”

“I know.”

“And walking… I thought he’d never walk again.”

“Jessica made sure the doctors understood he would walk again, it wasn’t an option. And the whole team has been by his side.”

“Thank you. All of you. But especially you. For not giving up on me, on Jack, on us.”

“I couldn’t just give up, Aaron. You mean too much to me.” He pressed a kiss to his lips. “Merry July Christmas, Aaron. Welcome home.”

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> For some reason, one of them misses xmas...or will miss Xmas so the other makes Xmas in July


End file.
